Isle of Wight
The Isle of Wight add-on includes both the Island Line running 8.5 miles from Ryde Pier Head to Shanklin, and the preserved Isle of Wight Railway, which runs for 5 miles between Smallbrook Junction and Wootton. History Train Simulator For Train Simulator the route was developed by Rail Simulator Developments Ltd and released for both Rail Simulator and RailWorks. Just Trains formerly sold a double pack including both this add-on and the discontinued Class 66 pack. Route : Island Line: Ryde Pier Head - Ryde Pier Head - Ryde Esplanade - Ryde St Johns Road - Smallbrook Junction - Brading - Sandown - Lake - Shanklin : Isle of Wight Railway: Smallbrook Junction - Ashey - Havenstreet - Wooton Rolling Stock Electric *Class 483 **London Transport red **Network SouthEast Steam *0-4-0 "Invincible" Diesel *Peramquip personnel carrier Coaches *Southern Railway Push-Pull Set 484 **6369 Composite Saloon **LCDR Driving Saloon Brake Third Wagons * 5 plank 10 ton open goods wagon *Permaquip equipment flats Scenarios *'After the Flood' - In 1999 heavy rainfall caused damage to the line stranding a four-car train at Shanklin over Christmas. It is December 27th and the water has subsided. Take a passenger train from Ryde, making usual stops on the way before rescuing the stranded train at Shanklin. Then return to Ryde with this unusual six-car train. *'And So to Bed' - After a busy day the Steam Railway is closed. Stable all the rolling stock in the correct locations at Havenstreet before you finish for the night. *'Island Line Day Rover: Part 1' - Purchasing an Island Line Day Rover ticket gives passenger’s unlimited travel over the Island Line and the Steam Railway. After they have spent an afternoon enjoying the seafront, take a large group of tourists on a trip to Shanklin before letting them alight at Smallbrook where they will use their tickets to join the Steam Railway in part 2. This scenario will not penalise you for deviating from the timetable in general but you must arrive at Smallbrook before the steam train departs. *'Island Line Day Rover: Part 2' - Taking passengers that have just completed a trip on the Island Line you are now going to take them on the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. Starting at Smallbrook Junction, drive the line all the way to Wootton. *'Isle of “White”' - It has been snowing for days in a cold snap. The island is covered in snow and it shows no sign of letting up. Things have been running smoothly so far but problems could be just around the corner. *'Last Train Standing' - Just as you are about to finish your shift you hear the last train of the day has had a malfunction on the Up line at Ryde St Johns Road, leaving the last few stops unfinished. Take the 002 train and complete the final stops which are a round trip to the Pier Head from Ryde St Johns Road. Then you can finally stow your train for the night. This scenario does not require adherence to a timetable. *'Let the Music Play On' - It is the first day of a major music festival as well as high season so many people are riding the Island Line today. Drive a four-car service, typical for this time of year, on a round-trip of the line on this blistering June afternoon. *'Lightning Strike' - A tree was struck by lightning at Wootton causing the track to be obstructed. Volunteers have broken down the debris but you must drive to Wootton with a couple of empty wagons to clear the remainder so the line can reopen. *'Lights! Camera! Action!' - A major studio has hired stock and use of the line to shoot scenes for a movie. The weather is suitably dramatic and the crew is ready to start. Can you follow the directions and complete the shoot? *'Looking After Number One' - There is essential maintenance being performed on track one between Ryde Pier Head and Ryde St Johns Road meaning there is restricted use of the line. Use track two on this section for a typical December morning round trip of the line. Adherence to the timetable is critical for success. *'Much Merriment and Cake' - It is 2002 and the new Griffin’s Sidings at Havenstreet are being officially opened. Drive the W37 Invincible into the sidings for a ceremony before embarking on a round-trip of the line ending with a cake cutting at Havenstreet. *'Pier Pressure' - Today you are undergoing a performance review so the pressure is on to exactly hit your timetable. Drive a passenger service from Ryde Pier Head to Shanklin. *'Santa Special' - Drive a Santa Special train on a snowy late December afternoon. The carpet of fresh snow has turned the line into a beautiful Winter Wonderland. This is a return trip to Wootton starting from Smallbrook Junction. *'Shanklin Sunrise' - It is a typical October morning and you are driving the first service of the day out of Shanklin. Drive the whole line to Ryde Pier Head as the island wakes up. You do not have to stick to the timetable for success, but passengers must be picked up from each station except Smallbrook Junction. *'Sun Day' - It is high season and the sun is blazing. On this busy Sunday in August you will need to keep to a timetable for a round trip to Ryde Pier Head starting at Shanklin using a four-car train. *'Ticket to Ryde' - To celebrate the continued success of the Steam Railway an event is taking place where a steam engine takes to the main Island Line and drives to Ryde Pier head. Take a train of specially invited guests and members of the press on this historic journey from Havenstreet. *'When the Wind Blows' - There was a major storm in the night and many trees have blown over. There are also reports of the track being obstructed with debris at Brading and Sandown so the damage needs to be cleared before a normal service can start. Take a crew out in a Personnel Carrier and drop them off at Brading and Sandown. Category:Routes